


The Breakfast Incident

by fightableomo



Series: Found Family [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Scat, Sickfic, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Alexis is a vegan, and she assumed her burgeoning partners new that. But someone forgot to take the eggs out of her pancakes, and well, she has to pay for that.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Found Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701586
Kudos: 7





	The Breakfast Incident

**Author's Note:**

> female victim, i'm mass posting fics i wrote a while ago.

Alexis was talking and chewing her breakfast at the same time. Sure, it wasn’t the most polite thing to do, but she was doing it. “Yeah, I know, right? I said the same thing to her but she just got more upset. So, I might just stop working with her, but we’ll see how she’s acting when I get back.”

Jay nodded from the other side of the kitchen, she and her brother were the only ones to stay and listen to her, well. Jay might have been stuck there seeing as she had stayed behind to take up cooking the pancakes so Michael could go on his jog. 

Even if she was trapped listening too Alexis ramble on, she still responded, “I’d say give it a few days. By the way, how long are you staying?”

“I’ll be gone within a few days. Sorry again for just showing up; it was on the way and like I said, my backup dancer was bugging me.”

She shook her head, “No, it’s fine. Stay as long as you need, and just let me know if there’s anything you need from me.”

“Got it.” With that, she went back to chattering at her brother, but that soon stopped as she felt her lower stomach gurgle sickly. Being a 23 year old, she knew exactly what it meant. “Uh, baby bro, can you tell me where the bathroom is?”

Alexander pouted at her, “I’m literally only three minutes younger than you.” 

Grinning, she reached over the table to pinch at his cheeks, “Then stop acting like a baby.”

He swatted her hand away, “Fuck off, Alexis. If you can’t be nice, I’m not going to tell you where the bathroom is.”

“Fine.” She sat back in her seat, her stomach cramping again, sending the pressure in her gut lower with a gurgle. Looking to Jay, she spoke, trying not to show the desperation oor pain she was feeling, “Jay, where’s the bathroom.”

The dirty blond stepped away from the counter and point, “Down that hall, first door on your right.”

“Thank you.” Getting up, she pushed her pancakes away; something told her she wouldn’t want to finish them when she got back. 

Alexis started to walk down the hall, still not betraying anything she was feeling from the rapid movement of whatever was in her stomach. Before long, she could feel something hot push against her hole, threatening to escape. She made it to the bathroom and shut the door behind her when the storm him. 

Unable to hold back the flood of shit anymore. Soft mush filled the back of her panties, a few more liquid bits dribbled down her thigh under her skirt. 

Even though no one could see her, Alexis felt her face heat up from embarrassment. Not waiting another second, she pushed down her underwear and lifted up her skirt, sitting down on the toilet just in time for another wave of diarrhea to hit.

Even as her stomach calmed down, she stayed sitting on the now flushed toilet Tear fell down her cheeks as she stared down at her ruined underwear hanging between her knees. She had no idea where to start cleaning it up, how to clean up, or why her stomach suddenly hated her. 

She sat for a minute, just thinking before she opened her mouth. “Jay!” No one answered. 

Just as she was about to start crying again, a knock came at the door, “I’ll leave the roll out here, okay? I keep telling the boys to replace it, but they never do.”

Equal amounts of relief and dread washed over Alexis as she heard Jay’s voice. “No. I. Can you come in? The door’s unlocked.”

There was a pause, then the door opened, revealing the slightly older woman. She quickly closed the door once she saw the accident in Alexis’ panties. Setting the new roll of toilet paper on the counter, she stepped to her side to run a hand through her long, curly hair. “How did this happen?”

Just the maternal action made Alexis bust out in tears. “I don’t know. I don’t know how to fix it either!”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re going to be just fine.” She smoothed down her hair again before stepping into action. The first thing she did was turn on the tap for the shower and instruct Alexis to take off her socks. Crouching in front of the girl, she peeled off her soaked and filled underwear only to promptly throw it in the trash bin next to the toilet. The whole while, Alexis was sniffing and wiping at her eyes, not really being helpful.

“Okay, finish up and take a hot shower, it might help with your tummy. I’ll grab you some more underwear.”

She stood to leave, but the blonde reached out and grabbed her, “Wait. Don’t tell Alexander.”

She nodded, “I won’t.” WIth that, she left. 

Alexis stepped into the shower, to clean her backside and hopefully calm her still upset tummy. She heard Jay come in again, presumably to deliver her clothes, take out the trash and wipe up the toilet seat that Alexis sat on before wiping off her bum. 

As it sounded like she was going to leave again, Alexis stuck her head out the curtain. “Jay? Thanks.”

The woman nodded back, “It’s no problem.”


End file.
